Remembering
by TobioChan09
Summary: Kageyama knows hinata is the one, can he win hinatas heart? after getting into a car crash and suffering with memory loss can they re kindle their love for eachother or will kageyamas efforts go to waste? my first ever fic :3
1. Seeing You again

This is my first fanfiction, im excited to share it and reviews are most welcome,

Pairing: KageHina

Disclaimer: I dont own Haikyuu :(

* * *

I remember the first time i laid eyes upon him, he was the most brightest thing i had ever seen, he was so bouncy and full of life, he had to be mine.

Just as i was giving up on the sport i loved for so very long, in came Hinata Shoyou, I had competed against him in the Junior high athletics meet along with his team, i was attending kiitagawa daiichi junior High and after that match i just wanted him to be mine. Of course i knew he wouldnt be too happy about seeing me again if it did end up how i wanted it to as i was such an asshole during the match we had together, i was not a very nice person and am trying to change that fact, for hinata i would do anything, i just need to ... get close to him. i found out a month before moving on to High school that he was to be joining Karasuno high as it happens i also chose here. I didnt mind any school really, karasuno high had a volleyball club anyway and hinata would most likley be joining them too. i could never forget that match we had, The breathtaking agility of the orange haired boy, he just wouldnt give up even though he knew we were unevenly matched in skill, his love for the sport was obvious. And now here i am, Kageyama Tobio attending Karasuno high school to get to know a boy i have only admired from afar.

It took a couple of weeks to get settled into the new enviroment of Karasuno high, i didnt much care for it at all but knowing Hinata was just a few feet away from me during each class made it all worth while. After lunch today was going to sign up for the volleyball club, Karasuno high boys, who, a former powerhouse are particularly famous for representing the prefecture at spring high nationals nine times and having former member "Small Giant" on the team, however after the intial success Karasuno failed to pass its prefectures preliminaries and recieved names like "the flightless crows" and "The fallen champions". This didnt deter me from joining them, if hinata was there and i got to play with him then i would be happy.

I packed my books after class and walked down the hallways to the faculty office, i glanced up and focused on the doorway to the faculty room from where i would collect the sign up form, i noticed the small frame stood ready to open the door, i would have had difficulty identifying the frame, but the vibrant orange spiking out all over his head made that easy. i thought for a second that i should turn back and return after class, i decided not to, swallow a huge lump in my throat and continued for the door.

I had gotten inches away from the door, hinata had spun round after reaching in his bag for something he had been searching for, hand on door ready to enter. i have always been expecting a big blow out when we finally met up again, it was inevitable since we were to be joining the same volleyball club, it may as well be now. his hand flopped off the door soon after noticing me he turned to me looking me dead in the eyes.

"You?!" i was expecting the earth to shatter from the glare i was recieving from him.

"Are you going in or not?, im here to join the volleyball club." my confidence to talk to him got the better of me and the asshole in me started to show.

"Not that it has anything to do with you anyway..." My chest restricted and i felt bad for talking to hinata like that, Hinata in turn just tutted at me and shoved the door to the faculty room open walking inside, i followed in suit. Hinata reached into the tray where the sign up forms were, took two, gave one to me without saying a word and began walking out, i stood staring at the peice of paper that was just handed to me for a few seconds before turning and running out the door to call for hinata.

"W-wait, hinata!" He turned and met my gaze. "Mind if i walk with you?, we could fill the forms out together"

Hinata thought for a minute looking to the floor then back up at me. "I suppose, i was coming to find you later anyway." he said with a small smile

I was the littlest bit confused and just pulled a scrunched up face stumped for words. Hinata just giggled, i was lucky he turned around before he could see my face burn red...

"Come on." he spoke from over his shoulder waving his hand in the direction he was headed.

I jogged up to the empty space next to hinata but hung back a little, i was a bit unsure of hinatas behaviour towards me considering what happened at the match in junior high, it was an undertstement to say he hated me during that time, i also had no courage to casualy chat, so carried on in silence and walked a couple of corridoors before he pointed to a room.

"In here." opening the door he continued to talk. "This was a clubroom for people who believed in phsycics and powers, they had not enough members so the club was soon disbanded, i found it a little after starting here."

"What a stupid idea for a club, no wonder they didnt have enough members, i bet everyone thought they were just weird..." I spoke out loud wandering into the room. I turned to hinata as he whispered.

"There are ghosts of the dead that haunt this room, i sit here and watch them." hinata sat down and rested his head on his hand.

I froze not knowing what to say, hinata was creepier than i thought, clearly it showed on my face how weirded out i was because hinata decided to burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face, im just kidding Kageyama." he gestured for me to sit down opposite him, i slunk over to the seat watching around me just in case there were any spirits here... i hate ghosts.

Sitting down i set the sheet of paper down proudly, i love volleyball, i play the position of setter, i had been one of the best setters to step onto the court. After a while of playing and moving from group to group i had gained the titles "The Dictator" and "The king of the court" because of how i played and treated team members at kitagawa. I wasnt very liked, every spiker in my opinion were not quick enough or had the precision to get the spikes i wanted so i used to get angry and order them around, hense the names.

i snapped out of the trance i was in and looked up at hinata studying me from the other side of the table, he spoke first.

"Are you okay kageyama?"

I really couldnt put up with all of the questions running about inside my head about this boy anymore, i was expecting him to be furious with me and give me the cold shoulder or at least call me by my given court names, hes being too nice for my liking. i cleared my throat and put a serious face on.

"i have a few questions..." it was all i could come out with until he agreed to answer what i had for him.

"Sure, go ahead" he didnt move just shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"Why arent you angry with me, i mean... you shouldnt be sat here with me filling out a form for a club we will both be attending... i just wanted to talk to you about what happened at kiitagawa..." i looked up from the place i was staring at on the table to hinata.

He took his head away from his hand. "I could feel it." He spoke again before i could say a word.

"I could feel... a new you, what happened happened it was just a silly fued between two people who love volleyball, you did ridicule me... i worked hard to get to that match and all i got was abuse from you for the way i played, after losing then bumping into you outside after the match i realised i shouldnt have let you get to me the way you did, you were the one alone, you were the one who needed to change, i had friends, family and even school mates that didnt even play volleyball help me get to where i was." Hinata paused for a second, i felt like an idiot, he had been keeping this inside for 2 years waiting to explain to me, hinata spoke once more.

"I needed to tell you this because i knew we would someday meet again, you are in most of my classes so i sat and watched you, you didnt seem like the kageyama i saw during that match so i wanted to find out." he shrugged his shoulders and i felt the need to explain to him that i have changed and he is right.

"i realised that i shouldnt have turned into that person in the first place just to hurt people, i tried to tell countless people that they needed training and that they needed to change when in fact it was me who needed to realise what an asshole i am and change said fact... im inches away from the goal."

he reaches into his bag "Okay, lets get these sign up forms filled out shall we?" he smiles at me while handing me a pen and my face lights up, hinata is too cute... of course i could never tell him or any one else this. Hinata starts filling his form out straight away.

we sat quiet for about ten minutes, i peered at hinata filling out his form, he hadnt noticed and i spent a minute studying him, he seemed very intrigued at the questions on the form and was delighted in filling them out with a beaming smile on his face, i stared at the form on the table, i completed the form to the best of my ability, putting down that i wished to be setter and only setter, i wasnt any good at the other positions, world famous setter is my dream. putting down my pen and stretching my arms behind my head i saw hinata gazing at me. He spoke quietly.

"so let me ask, why did you come to Karsuno High?" he leaned over the table a little.

i quickly had to come up with something, i could just sit here and say i came because i want to be with you and make you mine forever, just the thought made me wriggle in my seat as i gazed into hinatas eyes.

I cleared my throat, "I came of course, for the volleyball club , i did some reserch before coming here and wanted to get karasuno high back to the top with my superior setting skills." i held my head up proudly.

"Same here," hinata spoke, which surprised me, i had a feeling he wanted this school for the famous karasuno volleyball club. "Im the small giants biggest fan... i want to be just like him, so joining this volleyball club gets me even closer to him! The way he flys to spike balls like gwaahhh! i cant believe im going to be on the same team he was."

Hinata went on about karasuno and the small giant for the next five minutes, people droning on about boring things annoys me but the way hinatas eyes twinkled and how much enthusiasm he put into his hand movements made my heart pound. he saw me staring at him with my head rested on my hands and stopped, he blushed madly.

"W-what's that face for?" he turned away embarressed. i too turned away with a blush.

"Nothing, i just love how enthusiastic you are about this sport..." i trailed off at the end, for some reason it felt i could convey my feelings easier around hinata, he gave off an aura that no other could.

Hinata wrinkled his nose.

"I didnt expect that answer, it seems i was right when i said you had changed from the kageyama back in junior high."

Hinata rose from his seat and took his peice of paper from the table. "Are you finished?" He leaned over the table more to get a closer peek at my answers, i felt the need to pull the paper away and hide it but i sat still while he read my answers. he proped his head on his hands and rested his elbows on the table skimming the page. He was closer than i expected, i could smell his hair... strawberries... without even realising i had fingers in his hair lightly brushing through the fiery orange. hinata recoiled.

"Im s-sorry, i didnt... i dont know what came over me." i shuffled in my seat awaiting hinata to get angry, instead he stood and straighntened his uniform, he didnt look angry or upset, he seemed puzzled, unsure of what to do next. Hinata then leant down and took the collar of my blazer and pulled me into a kiss. i froze eyes wide in shock, hinata pulled back.

"Hmm... lets go and hand these papers back to the office." Hinata turned and started for the door, he spun and saw me in my frozen state. "Are you coming or not?"

"Y-Yeah sure" i stood and shook myself from the shock, grabbed my piece of paper and jogged after hinata.

* * *

First chapter is up :) i hope you are liking it so far :)


	2. Just maybe

Here is Chapter 2, Kageyama makes a move and finally gets his chance :) Reviews are welcome i would like to see people interested so i can write more like this

Pairing: KageHina

Disclaimer: I dont own Haikyuu...

* * *

After handing in our papers we headed back to classes, hinata and i didnt talk the rest of the day, classes were long and boring, i couldnt really pay attention considering what had happened on break. Hinata was all that ran through my mind, i have wanted to kiss hinata for so long, to hold him, protect him as mine... my Hinata... i was a step closer to making it happen. it was the end of the day and i dawdled down the corridoor to my locker where my shoes were. It was pouring with rain outside and i had forgotten my umbrella today, i shoved my shoes on and went to the door staring out into the rain trying to make up my mind when to start the run home.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata stood beside me beaming up at me. i looked down at him then back to the rain.

"Hi, Hinata... heading home?" I sighed knowing my mom would lecture me about taking an umbrella to school everyday and that im going to get sick running home in the rain. i zoned out then felt a tugging at my arm. Hinata was holding an umbrella out.

"We could walk you home first, i only live a few blocks away from you anyways." Hinata smiled at me warmly, hes like an angel, i couldnt pass up the oppertunity to spend another half an hour with him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks, hinata..."

the walk home was quiet interesting, we were stood close to share the relativley small umbrella, i had held it in the end as hinata had a hard time keeping his arm up just to hold it over my head. we walked half the way in silence, i was just enjoying Hinatas precence but somewhere along the line we had started chatting about volleyball, the better conversations we have are about volleyball. Mostly hinata did the talking, i liked listening to him talk so enthusiastically about the sport. before i knew it we were stood outside the gate to my house. i turned to the gate then glance behind my back at hinata.

"Thanks Hinata, what would i have done without you." Hinata waved before turning to continue down the street. I ran back to hinata and called his name, he whipped around but before he could answer me i clashed his lips with mine. I held his face in my hands and ran my tounge over his bottom lip asking for entrance, hinata didnt hesitate and opened his mouth to wrap his tounge with mine. We stayed like this for a while before pulling apart out of breath. Hinata looked at the ground and i lifted his chin to look at me, i gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ill see you tomorrow, thanks for walking me home."

Hinata nodded, his head still in my hand i caressed his chin a little with my thumb before turning and jogging through my gate, i didnt look back at hinata too shy to see what he was doing, i would much rather face him tomorrow.

I got in the front door and closed it behind me, i let out a breath i was holding in and slid down the door putting my head between my knees... What did i just do! I should of asked if it was okay to do what i did, i didnt think it was such a bad idea at the time considering he did it in the abandoned club room, i wanted to think there was a spark there, no, there i felt it, i bet hinata did too.

The next week of school was eventfull, hinata and i hung out all week, the first couple of days there were some awkwardness, it faded in time and hinata and i were chatting like we had been best friends for years, we had no encounters like the last couple of times, when it came to bringing the topic up to talk it out i never had the chance with volleyball practice after school and tests inbetween, Joining KARASUNO volleyball club was the best, Daichi was our captain and boy was he scary when he got mad, suga is like the team mom who is stepping down to let me be setter for the team, then theres tanaka the team meat head, asahi karasunos ace and nishinoya guardian deity, karasunos receiver.I had discovered that hinata and i always fought when it came to volleyball, silly little arguments like when he serves the ball to the back of my head, we may need a little practice in working together on the court...

We had a doubles match with two other newbies Tsukkishima kei who in my opinion is an asshole, calling me king, i wanted to punch him so bad, then there was yamaguchi Tadashi who followed tsukkishima around like a lost puppy, he didnt seem so bad as he hardly said much, during this match the whole team and i had astonishingly found that hinata can hit quicks, the person i have been looking for all this time that could match my speed and hit my sets was hinata... i have to admit it needs a bit of work and tweaking but im sure we will nail it in the end. Every time hinata would hit the spike set by me made my heart race and made me feel ever so extatic, hinatas face when he spikes is so adorable too, exhausting as it was i could never give this up or give up fighting for hinata.

walking home on the friday afternoon after school my mind was racing with thoughts of hinata yet again and how to get closer to him without ruining our current relationship. I stepped through the door and kicked my shoes off. shuffling up the stairs i pulled my phone out my pocket peering at the screen, i had a text from hinata and my mood immediatley lifted, i hadnt expected him to actually text me. i had given him my phone number during the week when he casually asked during lunch, i ran the rest of the way up the stairs and flung my door open pushing it shut again with my foot. Jumping on my bed to lie on my stomach i pondered on what to send hinata back, his text read,

Hi kageyama save this number in your phone its hinata.

i started typing,

Hey, saved your number im glad you texted me

Kageyama

i rolled over onto my back and shut my eyes hoping for a reply fast, my phone buzzed and i opened the text faster than i had ever moved.

im glad you texted me back too :) youre very formal on texts kageyama :p

I pulled the phone in to my chest tight, very uncharacteristicaly of me, when it comes to hinata im like a 7 year old girl who got a pony for christmas, he used the tounge emoji at the end of the message, it made my heart jump. we texted for a couple of hours while i worked on my homework, i wouldnt have even bothered if it wasnt for hinata keeping me company through texts. i heaved a sigh of relief and put my pen down to stretch after completing homework. Homework made me tired, i lay back down on my bed throwing my volleyball in the air trying to muster up the courage to ask hinata if he wanted to hang out tomorrow... i didnt want to just hang out though i wanted a date, i sent him a quick text message and waited for a reply.

Wanna go out tomorrow?

the reply was quick.

Like a date?

there was no turning back now so sent him an honest reply.

yeah... ive been meaning to ask you all week during school...

ten minutes went by and i was checking my phone every few seconds... what was taking him so long, i knew i shouldnt have asked him, im so stupid, ive upset him and probably ruined our freindship already.

half an hour passed and i was just dropping off to sleep when my phone rang the name on the screen told me it was hinata and i answered after swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Hi, Hinata..."

"Hey kageyama, sorry about not answering earlier, my sister natsu wanted to play with my hair before going to bed." Hinata huffed down the phone and i could hear his pout through the phone.

"Okay..." this was awkward, i didnt know what else to say, but hinata always did.

"Yeah, she puts clips and hair bands in my hair, you will have to stop over sometime and she can bug you instead of me haha."

I couldnt protest, in fact I'm sure I would love hinatas younger sister, I am an only child so have no company in the house and my parents are usually away working. I smiled down the phone at hinata.

"Sure, sounds like fun, so, what did you ring late for?"

"Oh yeah, i totally forgot, about going out, i'd love to! I'll meet you at your house at 2pm tomorrow?"

I had the biggest grin on my face after hearing hinata say that, I cleared my throat and made myself sound collected.

"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, kageyama"

"Night Hinata"


	3. Finally

Chapter 3 for you. Kageyama and hinata have a date, has Kageyama chosen the perfect place? will he win Hinata over?

Pairing: KageHina

Disclaimer: Haikyuu does not belong to me... i wish

* * *

I hung up on hinata and got under the blanket, it's finally happening, i'm going on a date with hinata! he will be mine, drifting off to sleep came easy my thoughts filled of hinata, Tomorrow i will officially ask him out.

I awoke at 10am to plan for today, the fair was in town this weekend so am going to take hinata there. i sent him a quick text just to make sure we were still on, at the end of the night i was planning on taking him to the ferris wheel and ask him to be my boyfriend. I stepped through the hallway peeking into my parents room, as usual both absent... i brushed it from my mind to focus on today and headed for the kitchen decing to make a lunch for hinata, he would never expect it. By the time i had finished it was 12am, i packed the lunch and drinks into a compact cooler and ran to the bathroom i showered and freshened up. standing in front of my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear I decided on my best jeans, plain white t-shirt and leather jacket. Walking down the stairs i checked my phone for the time, 1:30pm, last final check on things i needed to take, all accounted for, hearing a knock at the door i stopped what i was doing and went to answer, it was hinata.

"Hey, youre here a little early." i moved aside to invite hinata in.

"I hope its no problem, i biked here and ended up here early, so, where are we going today?" he pulled his bike in with him and set it up against the wall, he brushed himself off waiting to hear where we were going. i was hoping he wouldnt mind the fair and love the date idea.

"Well i thought we could go to the fair that opened up for this weekend"

"Thats a great idea i wanted to check it out anyways, now i get to go with you." Hinata smiled warmly and yet again my heart melted for this boy, i was just wishing that he would say yes to being mine at the end of the day. i took my keys and picked up the cooler.

"So, shall we get going, hopefully there wont be a giant queue"

Hinata took my keys from me and ushered me out the door, locked up then handed me back the keys. We walked up the hill to the fields where the fair was being held, Hinata stuck close to me arms touching nearly all the way, i kept glancing down at him but he just stared at the ground.

"Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata sort of jumped like i had snapped him out of a trance.

"Y-yeah, i was just thinking about how weird it is that you and i could end up like this after years of hating eachother."

i tensed at what hinata had said, he may have hated me but i on the other hand adored and loved hinata for so long, i couldnt tell him that... i let out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah i-it definitley is, who knew it would end up like this."

Hinata looked up to me and grinned.

"Im glad it did though"

i let out a weird noise and hinata asked if there was anything wrong, i shook him off telling him everything was okay. This fiery haired angel made everything harder to do, i couldnt think or hardly speak! i felt weak around him when he said the sweetest things like that, i just wanted to hold him and never let go.

Coming up to the top of the hill we spotted the entrance to the fair, we ran the rest of the way racing eachother, Hinata won and i blamed it on the cooler i had in my hand, Hinata laughed and called bluff. we paid entrance fare then Hinata turned to me.

"So what shall we go on first?"

I smirked at hinata and he pulled a confused face, i pointed over to the biggest fastest ride on the park, hinata turned to the ride then back to me and matched my smirk.

"Oh, youre on Kageyama"

Turns out Hinata hated the giant, fast rides, i had to hold his hand most of the way round the track which was a plus for me, it made the ride even better. we spent the next three hours travelling around the fair trying every ride. It came to 5pm and when we sat down in the picnic area to eat lunch, when i pulled hinatas lunch out that i had made him, he pulled out a lunch that he had made me, it made us both giggle and we sat enjoying eachothers company to eat.

After lunch Hinata and i left to look around the kiosks and pick up some souvenirs, quietly picking up some things hinata tugged at my sleeve and presented to me a glass bottle with the ride in he and i rode first (the one i had to hold his hand on) i smiled gently at him, i swear hes the only person that can make me smile like i do, im told i look scary and annoyed all the time. Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he counted his money and his face shifted, upset by something.

"Hinata?" i placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Its fine, i just dont have enough for the model in the bottle." He strained a smile and my heart twisted, i couldnt see him like this it was like the light had just died from hinata and that was not who he was. I pulled out my wallet and gave him the money for the bottle.

"Here, take it." I moved the money closer to him.

"Oh, no i couldnt do that kageyama at least let me put some towards it." Hinata backed away from the money a little.

"Just take it, its extra my parents left me anyways, i dont need it." Hinata stood still refusing to take the money, i rolled my eyes and huffed. "Here, Give me the model." He handed over the bottle and i walked over to the cashier, i could hear hinata protesting behind me but blocked him out. i paid and thanked the cashier, walked back over to hinata and pushed the bag in front of him. Hinata practicaly jumped onto me hugging me. i let my hands hover for a moment a little taken aback, eventually i let my hands rest on his back and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you kageyama," Hinata pulled back and i frowned at the warmth that left my body, "You know, has anyone ever told you how amazing you are." he smiled and nudged my arm with his elbow.

I laughed nervously "The answer would not surprise you."

"Aww come on... actually now that i think about it you did kinda used to be the biggest asshole alive" Hinata winked at me and before i could protest spoke again. "So where are we headed now? it is," He peered at his watch, "6:30, what do you wanna do?"

I glanced at the ferris wheel then to the setting sun. "Actaully, i thought we could end the day with the ferris wheel."

"Sounds perfect." Hinata then held out his hand, being the dummy i am i just stared at it. "Youre supposed to hold it." Hianta giggled.

I snapped out of the trance i was in and grabbed onto hinatas hand. Walking like this made me feel amazing, i never wanted to let go, but as we came near the ferris wheel hinata realeased my hand and ran the rest of the way shouting me from over his shoulder. I jogged to the cart he was sat in and clambered in beside him. It didnt take long to get to the top so i took a deep breath and turned to Hinata.

"I have something i wanted to ask." Hinata turned and looked me in the eyes then nodded, "Today has been one of the best days of my life, being here with you is everything ive ever wanted since meeting you and is everything i ever want." Hinata turned pink but didnt speak letting me continue. "I know it may not be what other people want or not what you want but i have to try... I want to make this a permenant thing, you and i." i took another deep breath and calmed my nerves to hear what hinata had to say, he sat for a moment studying my face not taking his eyes away from mine then held onto my hand.

"I didnt think i would enjoy today as much as i did, hell, i didnt think i would enjoy your company as much as i have. i knew i had to see for myself what kageyama tobio was really like, turns out my intuition was right, you did change so, yes i want to make this permenant also." I was bursting with happiness and excitement i just lunged at hinata squeezing him tight in an embrace. Hinata hugged back and then moved away. "On one condition, we keep it quiet until i have thought a few things over, we still dont know how the team or our parents will take it."

I got what hinata was saying and respected the decision.

"Thats fine hinata, im glad i did this today its been on my mind for a while now." I looked down on the ground below us, we were just strating to descend from the top space on the wheel. staring at the ground, shifted my eyes to look at hinata from the corner of my eye, he didnt seem to pleased about what the two of us had just decided so i turned to him but before i could ask what was wrong hinata jerked his head up to speak.

"Kageyama, i dont know the first thing about relationsh-" I kissed hinata, cutting him off.

"Its okay, dont make a big deal out of it, just know that i wont pressure you into anything, it may seem a little early to say this to you but i love you, i wanted to do this so i can properly say that you, hinata shoyou, are mine and that i will go to the ends of earth and back to protect you, i mean it, i would do anything for you."

i could see tears starting to well in hinatas eyes, i pulled him into a hug, he held me back tighter than expected.

"Thank you, kageyama, im really glad you bought me here today."

When the ferris wheel had come to a stop, hinata and i climbed out and headed for the exit, i held hinatas right hand while he gripped the bottle model i bought him securley in his left. i smiled to myself at how cute i thought he was and squeezed his hand a little tighter, Hinata felt it and looked up at me.

"Ive never seen you smile this much kageyama, its a tiny bit weird." Hinata giggled and i told him why.

"Well, its because of you, when im with you i just feel like its the happiest i will ever be." I bent down a little and kissed hinatas forehead and continued the walk back to my house. coming up to the back wall of my garden hinata let go of my hand.

"My mom will be outside in the car." he pulled a saddened face and i put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, i get it, dont worry everything will work out in the end im sure of it, we just need to figure things out."

Hinata nodded and started walking again, i followed him around the corner and up to his moms car.

"Hey mom, this is kageyama." I nodded my head to hinatas mom.

"Kageyama!, ive heard a lot about you this past week, its lovely to meet you, i hope you and shoyou had a good time." i smiled at her, she seemed really nice, im happy hinata has loving parents.

"Nice to meet you too, hinata and i had a great time thank you." Hinatas mom turned to hinata and reminded him to put his seat belt on. "Well, ill see you monday at school then hinata, good bye Mrs Shouyo."

Hinata and his mom both smiled and waved goobye before pulling away in the car. i stood outside for a moment looking into the sky, i can not believe what happened today, finally after all this time hinata was finally mine. today was very tiring so i stepped into the house kicked off my shoes then went straight to bed, before falling asleep i sent hinata a quick text.

I love you.

i fell asleep in minutes.


	4. Lost

Hinatas accident starts tearing kageyama apart, Will everything work out for him?

Pairing: Kagehina

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu

* * *

Sitting up in bed in the morning i felt refreshed, stretching my body i remembered hinata and i are officially official making me feel even better. looking at the clock i had slept in, 11am, i stepped out of bed and strolled to the bathroom brushing my teeth and having a wash. after dressing i made myself some breakfast and sat down to eat. i checked my phone and sent hinata another text, he hadnt answered the one i sent him last night.

perhaps i could come round today if you have nothing planned :)

i had learnt from hinata that i didnt have to be formal through text and that was the point of texting eachother. I didnt want to visit the shouyous without an invite so while i awaited a reply from hinata i decided to have a lazy day slumming on the sofa, i grabbed a few snacks from the cupboard and sat down in front of the tv. a couple of hours had passed and flicking through the channels wasnt enough anymore, i wondered why hinata had not replyed yet, it was definitley weird, something wasnt right. i walked through the hallway spotting hinatas bike remembering he had left it here from yesterday, he probably forgot all about it, finally an excuse to go over. i ran up the stairs to my room and threw on my karasuno tracksuit and trainers. i grabbed my keys from the dresser, pulled hinatas bike out of the door locked up and started the ride.

it didnt take long to get to hinatas on his bike, it was only a few blocks after all, i rode up to the driveway jumped off of the bike and leant it up the wall by the front door pressing the bell. Hinatas dad came to answer the door, he looked a mess, he had dark circles around his eyes and wasnt very well dressed.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, is hinata in ive been texting him and he isnt answering. he left his bike at my house yesterday and im just dropping it off." hinatas dad was tearing up and i stepped back a little, my heart started to sink, what the hell is going on.

"Oh, you must be Tobio, im sorry hinata isnt here, come inside im guessing you havent heard yet." i started shaking, i clenched my fists and frowned, i followed mr shouyo inside, looking around the house i couldnt see hinatas mom or younger sister. Hinatas dad led me to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Please, sit." I sat opposite him in an arm chair. "Last night, On the way home from your house hinata realised he had forgotten his bike so told his mum, she made a u turn on the road and an oncoming car crashed right into the passenger side of my wifes car, Hinatas mom suffered minor injuries, but hinata, took the brute force of that car sitting in the passenger seat."

i could do nothing but sit in silence, my mind went blank and my heart ached, white noise filled the room and everything went still. was hinata okay? was he in the hospital? was mrs shouyo okay? would i lose hinata forever? questions crammed my mind and i struggled to breathe. i could feel someone shaking me and i shook myself free from my trance.

"You scared me Tobio, is everything okay, im sorry you had to hear the news like this." i cleared my throat and asked a few questions my voice breaking.

"Is hinata okay? hes not..." i held a breath in as my eyes started welling up.

"Hinata is in the hospital he has been asleep since last night and is expected to wake up any day now, he suffered with minor injuries, its a miracle, he sprained his left ankle, has bad bruising all over and may also suffer with brain trauma. the hospital will know more when hes awake and can talk to someone, for now that is all we know about him."

I buried my head in my hands, this is it, i may have lost him, just when he and i had started something amazing, then the thought flashed in my mind, did hinata get the text about me loving him, i was desperatley wishing he did it may be comforting him while hes in the state he is. Mr shouyo left for a minute then came back with a glass of water. i thanked him and drank, my throat dry.

"Can he have visitors?" i looked at Hinatas dad with hopeful eyes.

"yes he can have visitors, visiting times are 1pm until 7pm, i havent gone today, i have to pick Natsu up from her aunties and explain as best as i can the situation to her." Mr Shouyou rubbed his temples, i could tell what a rough night hes had, i stood thanking him for the hospitality.

"I think im going to visit hinata, ill borrow his bike if thats okay, i wanna stop and get him and his mom some flowers."

"Im sure his mom will appreciate it, thank you Tobio, talk to her for a while will you, she thinks what happened to hinata is all her fault." I thanked hinatas dad once more and headed out to the driveway. On the way to the hospital i stopped at the flourist and picked up the flowers for hinata and his mom.

Arriving at the hospital i chained hinatas bike up unconsiously stroking the handle bars, i really didnt want to be here and have to see hinata or his mom in this kind of situation. walking through the sliding doors i gripped the flowers i was holding tighter, my chest felt really tight and my heart burned, i really wasnt looking forward to seeing hinata in the state he was.

i stepped towards the desk and asked the receptionist where hinata and his mom were. they were on the emergency ward still, she pointed me in the right direction and i headed that way. Walking down the hallway i stopped to take a second before seeing hinatas mom. what do i even say to her? i guess ill just go in and see what she has to say. i open the door and she looks at me and instantly starts weeping.

"Oh, Tobio, what have i done." she pulls the blanket gripping it against her face while she cries for hinata, i walk over to the bed quickly and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs shouyo, there is nothing you could have done, these things happen, it was just the wrong place and the wrong time sort of thing, please dont cry anymore." i rubbed her shoulder a little, she peered at me and her eyes were red and sore, most likley from all of the crying she had been doing.

"My poor hinata, ill never forgive myself if i lose him."

"All you need to do now is be strong for him, he needs that right now, im going to see him after you." she managaed a smile and held onto my hand.

"Thank you tobio, im sure this is hard for you also, you and hinata seem very close in such a short space of time, perhaps hearing your voice will do him some good." she sat up a little more in bed, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"if its not a problem id like to see him alone," Hinatas mom nodded in response, "Here i got you some flowers." i go over to where an empty vase was and fill it up with water from the tap then arrange the flowers in it.

"Im very grateful tobio, thank you, lets hope he wakes up soon."

Hinatas mom is so kind and has such a big heart leaving her in that room on her own with her thoughts was difficult, i would do anything for my mother even if she isnt around much for me like hinatas. i spin around to the opposite door to the one i had just left, this was hinatas room, from the outside you could hear the faint beeps from god knows what machines he was hooked up to, my heart restricted in my chest and i grabbed a handfull of my shirt. i took a deep breath then pushed the door open.

The moment i saw hinata a tear fell from my eye, i wipe it away quickly and pull myself together for mine and hinatas sake. Hinata lay on his back with a cast over his leg, it must have been more than a sprain, and a mask on his face for oxygen, stitched cuts and bruises everywhere. i slunk over to the bed without taking my eyes off him and sat in a chair by this head. I lay down the flowers on the table next to me and reached for hinatas head, stroking his hair i had noticed a very long gash that had been stitched, i winced when i brushed over it. Hinatas hair was matted and stained red from blood.

"what am i going to do while youre stuck here, what are any of us going to do, your mom is disraught and i feel lost. please just come back to us, to me." i continued stroking hinatas hair waiting for a spark of life in him, he just lay there.

"Please hinata, hear my voice, come back to me, im here waiting for you just open your eyes, i had the most amazing time with you at that fair, i want that again and again, how am i supposed to have a good life when youre not in it, we have so much more to do together."

After talking to hinata for a couple of hours, i glanced at the clock, 5pm, there was absoultley no change in hinata and it was quite a bike back to my house. i stood and put hinatas flowers in a vase and gently kissed him on the head.

"I love you hinata, ill see you tomorrow."

I checked back in with hinatas mom before leaving letting her know there was no change in him. i unchained the bike and started the journey back with one final look back at the hospital. It took a while to reach home mainly because i biked slowly, i was too out of it and distracted to race home.

finaly reaching home i dragged hinatas bike in with me and stood it up near the entrance. walking up the stairs i heard a voice.

"Kageyama, where have you been? welcome home."

I clenched my fists until they turned white, it was my mother, welcoming me home, shes never here to welcome me home any other time.

"Shouldnt i be saying that to you, i havent seen you or dad in two weeks." i was cold towards her, i cant be dealing with parents around me at this moment in time, im used to dealing with bad situations on my own.

"Kageyama, youre my son of course i welcome you home, i know me and your father are away alot, i thought you understood our line of work needs us to travel. anyway lets not start arguing, how have you been?"

This topped it all off, now shes asking how i am, but while shes away there are no phone calls or texts asking how everything is. This woman knows hardly anything about me, how school is going, my hobbies, intrests, nothing!

"Everything is fine, im going to sleep now." I ran the rest of the way up the stairs hearing my mother protest behind me calling my name. Hinata is the one that needs me, maybe if my parents were at home they would get to know what goes on in my life. i lay down and buried my head in my pillow, and this time cried, that night i cried myself to sleep, my worries and thoughts got the better of me and had taken over what space was left in my mind i cried for myself, hinata, even my parents.


	5. Will it get better?

Chapter 5 hitting the scene :) Kageyama has it out with his parents once and for all...

Pairing: Kagehina

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu :(

* * *

The next week i spent going to the hospital visiting hinata and his mom, by tuesday hinatas mom was out of the hospital and back home resting, healing. there was no change in Hinata still, i had three days off of school and stayed over night and slept on the chair by hinatas bed side, school was even more awkward, i had to explain to the guys at the volleyball club what had happened which dampened everyones mood during practices. Each day i bought flowers for hinata and even fetched his rollercoaster model in the bottle from home to put in his hospital room. I chat to him everyday, i even told him about the night i went home and cried, i would leave the hospital and go to hinatas house, His parents invited me to come and go as i pleased one day when meeting them at the hospital on one of their visits. I played with natsu when i was there, i sat and watched tv while she did my hair just like she would hinata. His parents laughed at me and said i sat quietly and let her do it while hinata would whine and moan about Natsu pulling and tugging his hair.

It was now sunday, a week since hinata had the accident, and i was sat on the chair leaning over resting my head on my arms on the bed. Sleeping wasnt comfy but i slept better being by hinata than when i sleep at home. I felt movement from the bed and shot my head up, Hinata had is eyes open looking around, Finally my hinata was awake, alive and moving again!

"Where am i?" Hinata spoke with a raspy voice from beneath his mask, before i could do or say anything to him doctors and nurses were rushing in and tugging me away from hinata.

"Wait! cant i stay with him? hes awake! please let me speak to him!" I pulled against the doctors arms.

"Im sorry, he needs space and to speak to a proffessional, we need to see where hes at mentaly and the extent of his injuries, your welcome to sit in the waiting room, a doctor will be out soon to let you know whats happening."

I gave in and walked with the doctor to the waiting room, i decided to use the time to call hinatas family and let them know the good news. Half an hour later they arrived, hinatas mom gave me a hug, so did natsu. i greeted hinatas dad and they sat down with me.

"Can we go and see him?" Hiantas mom had a hopeful look and i explained to her what the doctor had told me.

"Im sure hes fine and we will be able to see him soon, they just need to check him over and explain whats happened to him, where he is and make sure he doesnt go into shock about it all." i sat back and crossed my arms looking over at hinatas mom who just smiled sadly.

4o minutes had passed and finally the door opened, a doctor came out with a clip board and stood in front of us.

"Hinata has improved drastically, hes still a bit sleepy and may have extensive brain injury and possible memory loss we dont know about yet, while you talk to him i will have to be present and record anything that may need further assessment. family first please, and try not to overwhelm him."

I was a bit annoyed that i couldnt see him yet but i understood why his family should be first, Hinatas mom stood after placing her hand on my shoulder reassuring me with a look, then they stepped into the room and the door closed. i was sat outside for another 20 minutes before the door opened again, Hinatas mom was crying.

"Tobio hes fine he remembers bits of us and we have been told he will regain his memory in time, but..." She struggled to finish, she wiped here eyes with tissue and what she said next broke my heart. "Hinata said he doesnt remember or know who you are."

I rubbed my head with my hand and looked towards the doctor.

"Can i still see him?" It took all of my will power not to cry in front of these people, Hinata not remembering me, what do i do now?

"Of course Tobio, take all of the time you need, Hinata needs a little more rest before we do any more scans." The doctor opened the door for me to enter, my heart was telling me not to put myself through it but i needed to see hinata, have him speak to me, remember who i am.

I walked into the room and hinata looked over to me, the door closed shut behind me and it made me wince a little, what do i say to someone who doesnt remember me, i love hinata more than i can explain and what we had a week a go has just disintergrated into nothing. I shuffled across to the seat by the bed and sat down.

"Hi Hinata, im so happy youre awake." i smiled at him warmly.

"I-im sorry, i dont... remember who you are, ive been told i have memory loss from an accident, who are you?" His voice was small and raspy, his breaths were quick and harsh, am i okay to talk to him a lot? The room was empty aside from a nurse so i decided to take this oppertunity to tell him.

"Its me Kageyama, im your boyfriend, we havent been dating for long, only a week." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. Hes not going to remember, he might not ever remember and that just tore me up inside.

"Boyfriend? Kageyama..." He slowly pronounced my name like he was running it in his brain trying to register me. "Im so sorry, its not ringing any bells, im not trying to be rude." my heart sank and i put a hand on his arm, he just looked at it then back to me.

"no, no its fine Hinata but please try and remember, we had an amazing time at the fair in town last week, and i confessed how long i have been in love with you." I squeezed my eyes shut and lowered my head. "We have only been together a day and ive lost you already." I cried in front of hinata and i didnt care, what was i supposed to do now, ive lost the love of my life, the person i wanted to take care of and make happy for the rest of my life. Hinata tried his best to sit up in his bed.

"I-m sorry im upsetting you, please dont cry, im trying my best to remember you Kageyama." Hinata leaned forward and touched the top of my head, i immediatley shot backwards and stood up knocking the chair over as i stood.

"How can you not remember me! you had hated me for years after a volleyball match we had in junior high! we met again in karasuno high and joined the same volleyball club!" I stood with my fists clenched half shouting at hinata, i didnt mean to get angry it was just mean how hinata had been taken away from me so easily after everything ive been through to be with him. He just looked at me with sleepy eyes still trying to grasp who i was, Then he held his head and moaned in pain. I widened my eyes and took a few steps back shaking my head.

"Im hurting you, i shouldnt have come in here, the one thing id never do is put you through any pain, i swore to protect you even if its from me i have to protect you from, im so sorry hinata, i love you." Hinatas eyes widened his hand still on his head, he reached out for me.

"Wait! Kageyama, dont leave!" Hinata shouted to me then gripped his head a keeled over in pain. i turned and ran, ran faster than i ever have, bursting through the door and running down the corridoor i could hear hinatas family yelling for me. I just ran from the hospital and all the way home, not stopping for anything.

I reached my doorstep and collapsed, well and truly out of breath i knelt on the floor and punched the concrete a few times which left my hand bloody and throbbing, tears stained my cheeks and the pavement below me, hinata shouting for me, reaching out from his bed burning in my mind. i rested my head on the pavement and took deep breaths, then my door clicked open in front of me and i lifted my head to see my parents looking down at me with worried faces.

"What are you doing here?" My voice hushed and wheezy, my dad held out his hand for me to stand, i rolled my eyes but took it anyway, then winced from the pain coming from my hand.

"What do you mean son, we live here, are we not allowed to come home. we were worried about you, what he hell happened." my dad inspected my hand then pulled me in by my arm into the house, i yanked free of his grasp.

"NO! you dont get to come here and worry about me, help me and take care of me!" I screamed at my parents, and they just stood there and took it. "What in hells name makes you think you can, Huh!?, You are never here for me! always away on buissness trips while im here alone! struggling, putting up with some kind of bullshit! You have no idea whats going on or what im going through do you!?" My parents stood deathly still, that was it, i snapped and the people i took it out on were the ones trying to help me. At this moment in time i cared very little for anybody else around me. After i stopped screaming at them they had nothing to say which pissed me off even more.

"I thought so... Im going to my room now, please leave me alone." I unclenched both my hands, dropped my arms to my side and wandered up the stairs, i could feel the blood running down my fingers from my knuckles. i headed for the bathroom first, i cleaned my hand off with water and antiseptic, then wrapped a bandage around it uneavenly.

For the next 3 days i stayed in the house, my parents were still at home but i had no intention of speaking to them, they tried to engage in conversatons with me every time i went down stairs, i would just get what i wanted and head back upstairs, lock myself in my room and go back to bed. I had also recieved calls from hinatas parents and ignored them, what was i supposed to say to them.

I turned and locked the door to the bathroom one night, slid down it then buried my head between my knees, my heart was in pieces and my mind in shambles, do i go back and see hinata? i put him under stress the other day, i dont think i could bring myself to do that again. I hear a knock at the door and lift my head up.

"Leave me alone!" i hear my mother from behind the door asking to let her in.

"Tobio, please dont sit in there on your own, let me in, tell me whats going on." she tries the handle and discovers its locked. "Please dont shut me out tobio, im sorry we arent here as much as you would like us to be."

I angrily stand and shout at her from behind the door.

"You should of been here for me in the first place, why cant you work closer so you could at least come home for dinner and not be away weeks on end!"

"Your father and i have been transfered to this part of town, we have been trying to tell you the news."

I put my hand on the handle and lock ready to oen the door for my mom, should i let her in again? into my life when time after time they have missed important events in my life they should be here for?

"Please Tobio, forgive me? im here for you, let me in?" I unlocked the door for her and moved to the sink to lean on it.

"What do you want?" i crossed my arms after wiping my face clean from any tears that may have been there.

"Listen, your father and i have been transfered and will be working days at the new firm, we will be home for dinner and on the night time." I laughed at her, she thinks that makes it all better!

"Oh so im guessing you think thats all it will take to make up for all of the times you havent been here in the past?" I could see that i was upsetting my mother, i felt no pity for her, i should have my parents around teaching me things, telling me off, comforting me when im down.

"No of course not, i know it will take time to heal our relationship, we should have been here for you from the start, just please give us a chance, give me a chance, we love you very much tobio." My mom held her hands together begging me for a chance to prove that she can be here for me, and right now thats exactly what i needed, i was at breaking point and had no idea what to do about hinata, i could use some motherly advice at this moment in time.

"Fine, you really want to know whats going on?" She came and stood beside me holding onto my shoulders protectively. I started from the beggining and told her everything up to this point about hinata, joining karasuno volleyball club, the new school and how broken i was about what has happened.

It took her a moment to process all that had happened in the last two weeks while she was away, Then she just smiled.

"Oh Tobio im so sorry." she kissed my head and started stroking my hair, i wiped away tears that had fell while i was explaining all about hinata. "I am so sorry i left you alone to deal with this, Hinata will come round im sure of it, dont forget its not his fault he cant remember you, spend some time with him help him to heal and remember all about you, How could he forget somebody like you when you have been through so much together."

My mom then pulled me into a hug and i felt the safest i have in a very long time. i felt a weight lifted off my shoulders telling someone about my worries instead of bottling them up. she pulled away and spoke softly.

"Now, how about we make hot cocoa and send you to bed, you look like death." I nodded and followed her downstairs to where my father had already made cocoa with cream and marshmallows. for the next 20 minutes i sat and had a long due conversation with my parents about their work and my life in and out of school. It made me feel a million times better.

When lying in bed falling asleep i thought of the good times hinata and i had and the many we had to come.


	6. Small memories

Here is Chapter 6 its a little short with not much going on, sorry have been trying to keep up with the uploading of the story :)

Pairing: KageHina

Disclaimer: i Dont own Haikyuu... *Prays to volleyball jesus* XD

* * *

I woke up feeling depressed, i thought i would have felt fine after my parents having a talk with me and finally deciding on visiting hinata again, but no i felt even worse just remembering what had happened to hinata and the fact that he has no memery of me what so ever. i sat up and smelt breakfast, its been a while since my parents and i sat down and ate together.

I dressed and went downstairs my mom and dad were sat at the dining table.

"Come and sit down tobio, ive made pancakes." my mom smiled at me as she piled a plate of pancakes for me. my parents and i chatted through breakfast and had some genuine family time. it came to 12pm and i had filled my stomach with 6 pancakes, i thanked my mom and ran out the door shouting back to them that im off to visit hinata.

I didnt have hinatas bike so i decided to walk, it would take me the best part of an hour, i didnt mind as i could use the time to clear my head and think about my next steps with hinata and what i can do to help him. I tried to see the brighter side of things but that just didnt cut it, i love hinata and will love him for eternity, whatever obstacles come our way he has to know that i would never give up on him or change my mind about how i feel about him. By now he has probably told his parents what went down yesterday and now i have that to deal with, i have no idea what their opinions are on homosexuals but now ive also let them know that hinata is also gay. well done kageyama.

Before i knew it i had arrived at the hospital, i had second thoughts before going in and started to head home, I stopped myself, pumped myself up and just went for it. I knew where his room was so headed right for it. I knocked but there was no answer, i opened the door and poked my head around the corner, no hinata. I walked down the hall a little further and came to the rehabilitation clinic, looking through the glass i spotted hinata.

They were helping him to try and walk again, His cast was still on but they were obviously hoping he could walk with a crutch. It pained me to watch him struggling to walk, Hinata looked sad and not like his usual bouncy, bright self and i guessed it would be a while before anyone saw that hinata again. I touched the glass with the palm of my hand and continued to watch hinata.

2o minuets had passed and out came hinata in a wheelchair, turning the corner from the door he noticed me and stopped the wheelchair. He turned to the nurse pushing him.

"Thank you nurse, ill handle it from here." The nurse made sure hinata was okay and went on her way.

"Hi... Kageyama, I didnt expect to see you again, where have you been?" It made my heart twinge when hinata had to pause to get my name, It sort of made me regret coming back here, i should have just left him in peace to get on with his life and forget me.

"I was at home, i didnt want to come back here just to hurt you again." Hinatas eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Listen, my parents were here earlier and i had a whole session on filling me in on some missing parts i cant remember... im healing, slowly but im healing... Do you mind?" He glanced behind him signaling me to push him back to his room.

"its a mystery why i cannot remember you, kageyama, i had a word with the doctor and he says that i should, in the end, remember everything." He rested his head onto the back of the wheelchair and i had the urge to put my hand through his hair, i fought off the urge though.

"How is your leg? will it be healed any time soon?" i stared straight ahead trying my best not to get upset, hes talking to me like hes just met me...

"it will take three weeks to heal, but i will be able to have smaller casts on for when i go home, im allowed to have them colored but what color do i have?" Hinata stared down at the cast on his leg, i chimed in after he had finished his sentance.

"Orange, its your favourite color after all." Surley saying things like that would have made him believe i know him well.

"Okay, you know the littlest details about me." He tipped his head back and smile at me.

"I know everything about you hinata, i love you, it wouldnt be right if i knew nothing about you."

"You sure say that a lot... im gonna miss playing volleyball while my leg is healing." Hinata just brushed off the fact i said i loved him, it hurts so much talking to him right now but i know its not his fault. He remembers how much he likes volleyball which is amazing.

"So you remember volleyball?"

"Yeah i do, also joining karasuno and the whole team at school." Hinata then held his head and whined in pain, i ran around to the front of him and knelt down checking him over.

"Its fine, I... remember, filling out the sign up form with you, at first i was angry with you then you and i talked during signing the form and even... kissed." he moved his hand away to look up at me.

"please Dont hurt yourself trying to remember let it come to you in time, but yes that was the first time we met up after you hating me for years," I laughed as i recalled the event i my mind, "I was so happy you and i were in the same school and that i actually had the courage to try and get to know you better."

Hinata pulled forward in his seat a little to kiss me on the cheek.

"Your so kind to me, even after what ive put you through, it must be killing you knowing my memories of you are all messed up of you." i touched lightly where hinata had kissed.

"It is but dont blame yourself, ill be alright, you have a memory of you and i being together back and thats made me feel happier than i have been in days." I smiled at hinata the first genuine smile in days, Only for hinata. I moved pushing hinata back to his room once again.

Back in his room i helped hinata onto his bed and set his pillows right for him to be comfortable, he thanked me and relaxed into them.

"I guess ill get going then, leave you to rest." I got up to leave when hinata grabbed my hand.

"No, please dont leave, i feel much more at ease when your with me, its hard to explain fully." Hearing hinata say that gave me butteflies, im glad i came to visit him today, i think its made him and me feel so much better.

I stayed with hinata for another two hours, we talked alot, i told him stories of me from when i was a child, things i have never told anyone before, they made him laugh, i was so happy to see him laughing and smiling again even if it was at the expense of my dignity. I spoke about how we first met and the match from junior high, how he had hated me all this time and how i had loved and admired him.

I didnt get any further when the doctors came in for hinatas routine checks and medication, the doctor told me that hinata should be well enough to return home tomorrow afternoon so i told hinata i would come then to help him home.

I found it difficult leaving hinata after today, especially now i know that we can rekindle our relationship. It was an amazing day, i didnt feel down anymore and looked forward to seeing hinata again.

I breathed a sigh of relief stepping through the door at home, it seemed a much farther walk on the way back. My parents greeted me as i walked in, My dad questioning me.

"How was hinata tobio, everything okay?" I frowned a little not expecting my dad to have any interest in what i had done today.

"Hes fine dad, hes mending quicker than i expected, he even remembered a time me and him spent together." My father came closer and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Im glad your okay tobio, we were starting to worry. You seem happier than before." he smiled down at me and so did my mom, it felt a little weird having this much attention from my parents, they had told me they werent even finished working, just on a break, that made me laugh a little in surprise.

"i do, if feel a lot better, it makes me a little sad that hinata hasnt been able to remember much, but hes going home tomorrow so i can spend more time with him." I smiled knowing that i will probably be staying at hinatas more than at home. "Anyway im gonna go to my room now."

I said goodbye to my parents as they were back to working again in a little while, i trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom. sitting on the bed my phone buzzed beside me, i was surprised to see hinatas name lit up on the screen in unlocked my phone and opened up the text.

 ** _Hi kageyama, just been looking through my phone i saw messages about a date?_**

I grinned at the phone, couldnt wait to tell him about us at the fair.

 _ **Yeah ill tell you all about it when your back at home :)**_

I sent that one text then immediatley sent another

 ** _I bought you that model in a bottle on your table_**

I lay down on my bed and waited for a reply, i have really missed hinata im happy that hes texting me again like before. my phone buzzed and i read the text

 _ **its beautiful, thank you my medication is kicking in so i feel sleepy :s**_

I laughed at the emoji at the end of the text, hinata will be much better off at home, no medication, needles or annoying doctors.

 _ **Dont force yourself to stay awake, message me in the morning.**_

An immediate reply read,

 _ **okay cant wait to see you tomorrow :)**_

 ** _Night i love you hinata, dream of me._**

 ** _Already thinking of you, goodnight Kageyama_**

Hinatas text made me antsy, i pushed the thoughts away i was having and went for a shower to take my mind off of things, tomorrow was a busy day so after my shower i Jumped into bed shoved my headphones on and fell asleep to music.

* * *

 ** _If you are enjoying the fic please leave a small review i would like to write more :)_**


	7. Coming Home

Chapter 7 is here and kageyama finally has hinata back...

Pairing: KageHina

Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not owned by me

The buzzing from my phone woke me up in the morning, i rubbed my eyes and answered sleepily.

"Hello?" i yawned down the phone and hinatas voice surprised me mid yawn so i chocked a little.

"Kageyama? are you okay, did i wake you?" I cleared my throat, im glad hinata can call me without any worries.

"Yeah, you did but its fine my alarm was only in another 20 minutes anyway, whats up?" I started to worry a little, i could hear a lot of people around hinata.

"Theyre letting me out earlier than expected and my parents arent home from work yet, so i was wondering if you could help me get home?" I smiled at the phone, i could take hinata home and help him settle back in, i was extatic.

"Of course, anything for you, ill get dressed quickly and have my mom take us back to your house." i could be alone with hinata for a while, his parents not being at home and natsu at her aunties, i smirked to myself i havent had hinata to myself since the night of the accident three weeks ago.

"theres a problem, i cant get into my house until my parents get home from work." My smirk grew wider, even better, i have hinata in my house in my room, my voice broke from excitement.

"Thats fine, you can come over to mine until they get back."

"Okay, thank you kageyama."

"No worries, see you in 15 minutes." Hinata hangs up the phone to get ready and i too leap from my bed and ask my mom to pick hinata up, she only had half an hour before work but agreed anyway, i thanked her and went to get ready. 5 minutes later we were in the car fetching hinata.

My mom pulled up to the pick up part of the car park just in front of the hospital, hinata was there waiting in a wheelchair with a nurse.

I hop out of the car, thank the nurse and push hinata closer to the car. I notice his orange colored cast.

"I cant wait to sign it." i smile down at him as he looks at me putting his bags into the trunk of the car.

"Oh the cast, yeah i dont know why i chose orange, i was drawn to it." he smiles happily down at the cast.

"It is your favourite color after all i told you yesterday?." I glance at him as im walking over to help him into the car.

"it is? I must have forgotten that too, i love that i have you here to remind me of these things kageyama." it saddened me that he had forgotten our conversation about the color of his cast. I guess his mind is still healing.

I lifted hinata with ease, he wrapped his arms around my neck and held on tight, i looked him in the eye our faces nearly touching i had the urge to kiss him, i think he saw it in my eyes and turned away blushing. I lowered him into the car and kissed him on the forehead.

"Seatbelt." He thanked me and pushed his seatbelt into the lock. I put his wheelchair into the trunk closed it and went to get into the front seat when hinata stopped me.

"Kageyama wait, please sit in the back with me." I looked from him to my mom and she gave me a smile and nodded.

"Go on, sit with him."

I went around to the other side of the car and slid into the back seat next to hinata. i felt sorry for him i could understand why he doesnt want to sit in the back seat on his own after having a car accident. My mom turned the car around and started the drive back home. She started talking to hinata trying to calm him, we could both see how anxious he was to be sitting in the car.

I instinctivley moved my hand over to hinatas resting by his side, i held his hand and squeezed tight. He turned to look at me a little surprised but managed a smile. My angel. I started rubbing my thumb over hinatas knuckles rhymically, Hinatas breaths became lighter and he seemed to settle down a lot. Im glad i can be here for him when he needs comfort even if he remembers little of me.

My mom pulled up to the driveway and hinata breathed a deep sigh of relief. I got out of the car unfortunatley having to taking my hand from hinatas, unpacked the car and helped hinata into his wheelchair.

"Well its time for us to head for work Tobio, it was nice to meet you hinata i hope you feel better soon." My mom beamed at hinata and looked towards my dad who had come from the house to leave for work with my mom.

"It was nice to meet you too, and thank you i will."

My dad got into the car and greeted hinata and i before my mom pulled the car away and sped off to work. I ruffled hinatas hair and wheeled him into my home. I ran back to get his bags also and set them down in the corner of the lounge. I felt a little awkward, i didnt know what to do so i just offered to help him relax, he didnt look too comfortable in that wheelchair.

"Do you wanna sit on the sofa hinata? It cant be comfortable sitting there." He glanced over to the sofa then back to me.

"I dont want to be any trouble ill ju-" I cut him off i didnt want him to feel like he was a nuicance, he would never be anything of the sort to me.

"Dont be silly, ill help you with anything, just ask and ill help." I placed my hand on his and looked at him seriously.

"Youre too kind to me kageyama." I Lift hinata up princess style again with ease, his small frame feeling so right in my arms.

"How many times do i have to tell you I lo-" I was silenced by hinatas lips pressed against mine, i widened my eyes then melted into hinatas kiss, Oh how ive missed him, his kiss, his smell, everything. My legs felt weak and i broke away from hinata needing air before i dropped him onto the floor. Then hinata said something i never would have expected him to in a million years, it made my heart stop.

"I love you, kageyama." I froze, what hinata just said repeating over and over again in my head.

"Kageyama! Hey!" I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Really? its not your medication or anything talking is it? are you feeling okay after the car ride." I sat hinata down on the sofa and felt his forehead feeling for heat or sweat. He swatted me away and held my arms still.

"Listen, I was thinking last night and i wondered, what crazy person would be sat by my bed waiting for me to wake up and then just declare himself my boyfriend and that he loves me. I must of fell asleep thinking, racking my brains about who you truly are. My dreams were full of you. Us fighting, playing volleyball, us at school and us at the fair. Most of it is muddled and blurred but i remember you as a whole."

I pulled hinata in for the biggest hug, i picked him back up into my arms and spun him around, Hinata squealed.

"Whoa, Kageyama youll drop me!" He said this but started laughing anyway. I stopped spinning him and looked at him with fondness.

"Hinata, you wouldnt understand how happy that has just made." bits and peices werent in the right place after remembering but i would help him with that. Today was the best day of my life, i have hinata back, in a sense. I put hinata back down onto the sofa.

"Lets not rush helping you remember, its amazing how you didnt get injured remembering what you did all at once." i Kept my hand in his after putting him down and he smiled at our hands intertwined.

"Its going to take some time, its not like i didnt believe you in the first place, i had just woken up that day and my head was all over the place." He looked at me upset and tears started filling his eyes.

"Im so sorry i upset you the way i did that day, it must have been so hard to face me knowing i didnt remember you after all you have been through with me." Hinata finished his sentance then covered his face with his hands.

"Hey hey, come on now dont get upset, your overwhelmed by coming out of hospital today and besides its me who should be apologizing, i came in and dropped all of that information on you and you had been awake barely a couple of hours. i hurt you that day too and i promised i would never do anything to hurt you, thats why i ran out." I stroked hinatas hair as he leaned on me, it was obvious he was tired and needed some rest after rushing from hospital early this morning.

"Come on, ill put you in my bed and you can sleep a while, you look shattered." Hinata sniffled and leaned more into me so i could carry him to my room.

I lay him on my bed and covered him in blankets making sure he was warm. Hinata lifted his head up a little after i had switched the light off.

"Could you lay with me kageyama?" Thank god the lights were off because i practically turned pink. My voice broke when i spoke back to hinata.

"Y-yeah sure anything for you hinata, you know that." i pulled back the blanket and slid in next to hinata, his body was hot and it felt so comfortable. I was facing hinata now and i shifted to lay on my arm. Hinata scooted closer to me and lay right near my chest so i moved my arm around his head and pulled him in closer. I moved around a little to get more comfortable, careful not to bump hinatas leg.

"I love you kageyama." Hinata mumbled from my chest. I would never get used to hinata saying that, it gave me butterflies.

"I love you too hinata, always." I lay with hinata until he fell asleep, i was content with laying here for ever with him but before i could drift off to sleep i heard the phone ringing from the hallway and had to get up, i got up as quickly and quietly as possible without waking hinata.

I speed walked out of the room and down the hallway to pick up the phone. Hinatas moms voice came from the other side.

"Hi Kageyama im just phoning to check on hinata." I guessed that his parents were back from work now.

"Hes fine, hes sleeping at the moment i think he was a bit overwhelmed by being out of the hospital and the car ride back." Hinatas mom was silent for a moment probably worrying about hinata.

"my poor baby, he left me a message early saying not to leave work to get him from hospital in the morning and that he really wanted you to pick him up." i laughed at hinatas mom a little down the phone.

"I see, hes perfectly fine, hes just resting i think it would be best if he stayed over at mine, if thats okay with you." I tried putting my foot down a little with her to test how easy it would be to have hinata all to myself in the future. surprisingly it was straight forward.

"Of course, i know how much you already care for him just please keep in touch and let me know if you need anything." I smile down the phone at her, so understanding.

"Thanks, will do, bye." I hang up the phone and sneak back down the hallway and into my room, Hinata still fast asleep. There was nothing i needed to do so slipped back into bed with hinata, He shifted a little but settled again once i had him in my arms against me. I lay with hinata for a while just content having him near me like this, i must have drifted off to sleep because i was woke up by hands brushing their way through my hair.


	8. im yours, youre mine

The final Chapter, Kageyama has hinata all to himself...

Disclaimer: I dont own haikyuu :)

* * *

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." I glanced at the clock on the wall then back to hinata.

"2Oclock, we have slept for a while, do you feel any better." Hinatas hand rested on my cheek and i put my hand over his.

"I do thank you."

"Thats good, i spoke to your mom on the phone earlier." I smirked deviously at hinata.

"Oh R-really what did she say." he looked away and blushed a little so i decided to toy with him a little.

"Oh not much really just that you couldnt wait to see me and wanted to stay with me for a while because you cant stand to be away from me for more than a few hours." At that moment hinats face glowed bright red.

"What! i said nothing of the sort! you wish i said that to everyone just to boost your ego." I pulled the pillow from under my head and smacked it over hinatas head playfully.

"My ego! im not that self centred." I pulled a pouty face at hinata and he just laughed.

"Aww my kageyama pouting over something so silly." Hinata was still lauging at me so i pushed the pillow to the side and rolled over so i was hovering above him, being mindful of his leg.

"Kageyama! Dont you think we need to ge-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss running my tounge over his bottom lip, hinata gave up easily bringing a hand to my head and holding onto my hair pulling me closer. I broke away gasping for air a strand of saliva still connecting hinata and i. i moved down now kissing and biting hinatas neck, i could feel hinatas length against my leg making me shiver. i ran my hand down the length of his body stopping at the hem of his trousers.

I stopped and moved away from hinatas neck looking back to hinata, breathing heavily biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" I was worried he wouldnt tell me when to stop so grabbed his attention. He looked at me a little uneasy but after a second nodded, then he smiled at me and leant on his elbows to kiss me. I took this opertunity to pull his shirt from him, I slung it onto the floor beside us and smiled lovingly at hinata

I moved my hand around hinatas trousers letting his length spring free. Wrapping my hand around him hinata whimpered, i kept looking down at him, i didnt want to do anything he didnt want me to he nodded letting me know. i slowly started pumpin making hinatas body arch in response.

"I love you, Hinata." making my way down his chest kissing several spots before stopping at his nipple, i began swirling my tounge around and nipping, earning a satisfying gasp from hinata, at the same time i made my grasp around hinats length a little tighter, pumping faster and harder.

"K-Kageyama!" Through breaths hinata chanted my name, i peered up seeing him all hot and bothered biting his hand made me so hard, just seeing him like this could make me come. I could feel hinata arch his back into me, i moved back to hinatas face and clashed my mouth with his while continuing vigorous pumps on hinatas rock hard length, then hinata moaned loudly into the kiss while ejaculating over his stomach and into my hand. I spulled away from the kiss and watched as hinata took a second to catch his breath, he then looked at me and smiled, in turn i smirked and pulled my hand from his trousers bringing it up to my face and licking it from i my fingers.

"You taste so good baby." Hinata just blushed madly and covered his face with his hands, i wiped my hand quickly on a towel hanging from the headboard and tugged his hands away.

"Hey, are you okay i havent upset you have i?" I moved carefully from hinata and off the bed.

"No no, i just remembered that you have to help me to the bathroom." i snorted at him, how can he be embarresed at something like that. i shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"My silly hinata, come on lets get cleaned up." I carried him to the bathroom helping him change clothes then left him in my room watching tv while i washed and changed. I came from the bathroom and found him leaning up the wall on my bed watching a previous recording of our volleyball match in junior high. I cringed at myself on screen shouting at my team members from missing the set i made.

"I couldnt get over how amazing you were at that match, i fell in love with you the moment i saw you." I smiled sadly at the floor recalling what a dick i was to him back then at that match.

"All we did was argue, its even on this tape its amazing how chilled out you are now." He patted the bed next to him for me to sit down, i complied.

"It was you who inspired me to change, i knew you would never love me the way i was back then so needed to change myself for the better, for myself and for you." scooting over to cuddle hinata i hear keys in the front door. "My parents are home." Knocking at the door my mom called from the other side.

"Kageyama? are you home?" I yelled back at her telling her to come in. she entered looking a little shocked.

"hi hinata! are you staying over?" My mom came further into the room.

"Im going to ring my mom in a minute and ask her if its okay that i stay the weekend, if its okay with you." I turned my head looking at him with surprise, he just beams at me. my mom agreed.

"Thats fine! stay as long as you like im sure Tobio will enjoy the company." she winks at hinata and while he chokes on his own saliva i just facepalm.

"Thanks for dropping in and making the moment awkward." when she had finished laughing knowing she had embarressed us both she continued telling us what she wanted to.

"Okay no worries, im getting dinner ready now it will be done in half an hour." as soon as the door was closed i apologise to hinata.

"I am so sorry she has the weirdest sense of humor and she clearly likes embarrassing me." Hinata just laughs and pulls out his phone to talk to his mom. While he does that i collect our clothes and put them in the hamper ready to be washed i had left a towel to soak in the bathroom when i dealt with my little problem after hinata and i were finished with buissness earlier.

Hinata got off the phone with his mother and hobbled over to me the best he could, i scolded him telling him he shouldnt be walking around on his leg.

"Let me know if you want the wheelchair unfolding, you should be resting it." he frowns down at the cast on his leg.

"Its fine, it wont hurt as long as im not going far besides that wheelchair makes me feel useless"

"Okay, anything you say... wadaya say we go sit down and ill sign your cast." Putting his arm around my shoulder i help him back to the bed, i grabbed a pen and sat myself at his feet. "So what did your mum have to say?" I pull the cap from the pen and start signing.

"She said its fine as long as im not in any pain or trouble, and i told her you take great care of me already and you wouldnt let anything bad happen to me." Hinata shrugged his shoulders like he was telling me his mom had no choice in the matter.

"Thats good, if it were my choice id have you stay here with me for as long as i wanted and id have my way with you everyday." Hinata smacked my head, i rubbed it laughing at him, he folded his arms and pouted.

"You obviously get your sense of humor from your mom." looking up at him i had the best pokerface on.

"I wasnt joking..." He went to smack me again and i dodged it causing hinata to fall forward off the bed and onto me. i groan from smacking my head onto the floor and open my eyes.

"That wasnt fair play kageyama, i bumped my leg a little." he winced in pain and struggled to get up.

"Im sorry hinata, i didnt expect you to fall are you okay?" i worriedly looked him in the eye incase i had really hurt him.

"Its fine, it wasnt major im okay." I helped him to his feet and he wrapped his arms around my neck giving me a sweet kiss.

"I love you kageyama. Promise me you will be here for me always?" he puzzled me with what he said, he should know that in the short time we have been together questions like that shouldnt have to be asked.

"Of course, ill always be here for you hinata i love you more than words can say." Hinata kissed me once more then hugged me tight. I knew from that day at school there was nothing i wouldnt do for hinata and i would be with him for eternity.

* * *

I hope all who have read this story like it please review i want to know if people want me writing more :)


End file.
